Robin Bright Science Fiction Critic
Robin Bright (Robin Usher) is a science fiction critic, who wrote 'Jungian Archetypes in the work of Robert A. Heinlein' as his PhD thesis at Hull University in 1992, and which appeared as Self-Begetting, Self-Devouring: Jungian Archetypes in the Fiction of Robert A. Heinlein, Milford Series, Popular Writers Of Today # 70, Borgo Press, San Barnardino, California, USA, 1997, before being rewritten as Self Begetting Ouroboros: The Science Fiction of Robert A. Heinlein, Lambert Academic Publishing, December 2018. His articles include, 'Robert A. Heinlein: Theologist?' in the British Journal Of Science Fiction: Foundation, 1992, (54), pp. 70-86, `Male And Female He Created Them Both: Beyond The Archetypes`, in the British Journal Of Science Fiction: Foundation, 2011, (112), pp. 27-39, `The Reservoir Dogs and Sad Dam Who`s Sane: An Essay From A Constructionalist Point Of View`, 1KM1KT, One Thousand Monkeys, One Thousand Typewriters, Friday, September 30, 2011, http://www.1km1kt.net/articles/the-reservoir-dogs-and-sad-dam-whos-sane`, Help! I Can`t Breed!` in John Thiel (ed.) Surprising Stories, Oort Cloud Publications, VacHume Press, September 2013, # 33, http://surprisingstories.dcwi.com/breed.htm , `Dropping In With Starship Troopers: An Outing For Robert A. Heinlein`, January 2014, # 34, http://surprisingstories.thiels.us/SSV34/droppingin.htm , May 2014, # 36, `SF Music and Heinlein: Hot Gossip featuring Sarah Brightman`s Starship Trooper and Britney Spears` Oops! ... I Did It Again`, http://surprisingstories.thiels.us/SSV35/hotgossip.html, `Attacob!`, http://surprisingstories.thiels.us/SSV35/Attacob.htm , September 2014, #36 37, `20th Century Foxhole`, http://surprisingstories.thiels.us/SSV37/Twentieth.htm , January 2015, #37,`Ra Boats, Row Boats and Robots, Part One`, http://surprisingstories.thiels.us/SSV37/RaBoats.htm . May 2015, #38,`Ra Boats, Row Boats and Robots, Part Two`, http://surprisingstories.thiels.us/SSV38/RaBoat2.htm , `Invasion Of The Body Snatchers`, http://surprisingstories.thiels.us/SSV39/Snatches.htm, September 2015, #39, `My Kindergartner Has Crayons` in Write The Forum, http://www.sfwa.org/ , The Official Membership Newsletter of the Science Fiction and Fantasy Writers of America (SFWA), Fall, 2013, # 226, p.14, `Science Is An Academic Discipline` in Write The Forum, Fall, 2014, # 230, p.12, `I Will Fear No Evil` in Sadler, Thomas D. (ed.) The Reluctant Famulus, September/October 2014, # 101, p. 25-29, http://efanzines.com/Reluctant/ReluctantFamulus-101.pdf ,`The Guts Of Starship Troopers` in The Reluctant Famulus, November/December 2015, # 108, p.27-32, http://efanzines.com/Reluctant/ReluctantFamulus-108.pdf , `7 of 9` in Page, Jerry and Shelby Vick (eds.), Planetary Stories # 35, March, 2015, http://www.planetarystories.com/7of9.html , `Elephant War` in Charles Rector (ed.) Fornax, February 2016, # 8, pp. 11-19, http://efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-08.pdf , `Robert A. Heinlein`s Starship Troopers And Spider Parachutes` in Fornax, May 2016, # 9, pp. 2-10, http://efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-09.pdf , `When A WASP Lays Its Eggs In A Spider` in Fornax, July, 2016, # 10, pp. 3-7, http://efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-10.pdf, `Heinlein`s Pedophiles` in Fornax # 11, August, 2016, pp. 2-10, http://efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-11.pdf, `You Will Cease To Exist If You Don`t Accept Woman`s Seed` in Fornax # 12, The WOW! Signal Issue, pp. 4-9, http://www.efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-12.pdf`, `Sarah Michelle Gellar and Buffy the Vampire Slayer’s Stake in Woman` in Fornax Unlucky 13: The Halloween Issue, Friday 14th, 2016, http://www.efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-13.pdf, `Smile Like Evil Robots` in Fornax # 14, January 2017, http://www.efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-14.pdf , `Hercules` Harley` in Fornax # 15, February, 2017, http://www.efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-15.pdf , `The Dolls House Lacked A National Vocational Qualification`, and `Black Holes` in Fornax # 16, http://www.efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-16.pdf , `Eating Its Foot And Standing On Its Food` in Fornax # 17, April 2017, http://www.efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-17.pdf , `Parasitoid Criticism` in Fornax # 18, May, 2017, http://www.efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-18.pdf , `Eyes See Bug Eyed Monsters (ICBMS)` in Fornax # 19, June, 2017, http://www.efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-19.pdf , `Puzzle The Mule` in Fornax 20th, September, 2017, http://www.efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-20.pdf, `Traditional British and American Horror of Horrors` and `Death Race 2000` in Fornax Halloween 2017: The Unnumbered Horror, October 2017, http://efanzines.com/Fornax/FornaxHalloween2017.pdf, `Hercules the Terminator` in Fornax # 21, March, 2018, http://www.efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-21.pdf , `The Perfume Affair`, `The Bright Observation`, `Humanly Erect`, and `Speeder Man` in Fornax # 22, May, 2018, http://www.efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-22.pdf , 'The Starship Allah', Fornax # ''23, July, 2018, http://efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-23.pdf , 'King Kong And Babylon' in ''Fornax Halloween 2018 Issue: The Unnumbered Horror, ''http://efanzines.com/Fornax/FornaxHalloween2018.pdf , 'Grief, Carrie Fisher and The Fisher King' in Fornax # 24, March 2019, http://efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-24.pdf , `Barefoot In The Park` in Charles Rector (ed.) ''Fornax, June 2019, # 25, pp. 81-89, http://efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-25.pdf , `The Old Oil Lamp War` in Lisa and Joseph Major (eds.) Alexiad, Vol. 15, # 3 (87), June 2016, p. 4-6, http://www.efanzines.com/Alexiad/Alexiad087P.pdf , `PG 13` in Page, Jerry and Shelby Vick (eds.), Planetary Stories # 37, October, 2016, http://www.planetarystories.com/PG13.html , `Fascistoid` in John Purcell (ed.) Askance, Vol, 9, # 3 (38), October 2016, pp. 12-16, http://www.efanzines.com/Prior/index.htm , `Human Species Eaten By Alien Thinking Donald Trump Is A Good Looking Woman` in John Purcell (ed.) Askance, Vol. 10, # 2 (41), July 2017, pp. 19-24, http://efanzines.com/Prior/Askance41.pdf, 'A Nape, Beheaded' in John Purcell (ed.) Askance, October 2017, Vol. 10, # 3 (42), pp. 12-18, http://www.efanzines.com/Prior/Askance42.pdf , 'The Purge: Coprophile Criticism' (pp 1-4) and 'C'mon You Apes' (pp. 4-6) in New Lamps for Old! # 1, The Official Organ of the e-APA # 175, November 2018, http://efanzines.com/eapa/index.htm , 'People Are Food' (pp 1-5), and 'The Thin King, The Prince of Darkness, and The Glass Slipper for Cinders' Foot' (pp 5-7) in New Lamps for Old! # 2, The Official Organ of the e-APA # 176, December 2018, 'New Lamps For Old' (pp 1-14) in New Lamps For Old! # 3, The Official Organ of the e-APA # 177, January 2019, 'Britney Spears' 'Oops! ... I Did It Again', Supermarionation, and Thunderbirds (pp. 1-6), 'Appealing To The judge, Or To The Church' (pp. 6-10), and 'Calling All Girls' (pp. ) in New Lamps For Old! # 4, The Official Organ of the e-ApA # 178, february 20019, 'The Mysterious Identity Of The Austrian Who Wants To Watch Moslem TV' (pp 1-5), 'Not Fade Away' (p.5), and 'Bug Eyed Monsters' (pp 5-10) in New Lamps for Old! # 5, The Official Organ of the e-APA # 179, March 2019, 'Led Zeppelin' (pp 1-6), 'American Humor' (pp 6-25) in New Lamps for Old! # 6, The Official Organ of the e-APA # 180, April 2019, 'The Akh Jesus' (pp 1-4), 'It's Only Arachnid Roll' (pp 4-10) in New Lamps for Old! # 7, The Official Organ of the e-APA # 181, May 2019, ‘Qerash Rather Than Kerrang!’ (1-8), ‘Oedipus Is A Carnivore Watching Its Foot’ (8-14), and ‘Why Did God Destroy Sodom?' (14-21) in New Lamps for Old! # 8, The Official Organ of the e-APA # 182, June 2019, ‘Womanizer’ (1-7), ‘Podkayne`s Eon Economics and Britney Spears` `Oops I Did It Again`’ (7-14), ‘Lady Gaga Works Like A Trojan But For The T-Cells It’s A Bad Romance’ (14-18), and ‘The Grim Reproduction and the Future of Production' (18-24) in New Lamps for Old! # 9, The Official Organ of the e-APA # 183, July 2019, ‘No Sex Please We’re Aliens’ (1-10), ‘Malien Psychology’ (10-16), ‘That Britney Is Coming’ (16-27), and ‘Homosexuals Aren`t Women’ (27-41) in New Lamps For Old #10, The Official Organ of the e-APA # 184, August 2019, ‘I Want To Look Like A Woman And Get All The Chicks’ (1-10), and ‘Mommy’s Little Girl Still Waiting In The Car Park’ (10-21)' '''in ''New Lamps For Old #11, The Official Organ of the e-APA # 185, September 2019, ‘Ghost Rider’ (1-7), ‘You Will Cease To Exist If You Don`t Accept Woman`s Seed’ (7-13), ‘Jesus Didn`t Have Any Knights With A Woman Because The Program Was For Male Robots’ (13-19)' '''in ''New Lamps For Old # 12, The Official Organ of the e-APA # 186, October 2019, ‘It`s A Britney Spears` Pie Film’ (1-13),’The Number Of The Beast Is The Number Of A Manufacturer’ (12-19), ‘If Music Be The Foot Of Love Play On’ (19-32),’One Foot In The Grave’ (32-45) in New lamps For Old # 13, The Official Organ of the e-APA # 187, November 2019, 'Plague Aims Weren`t Jesus` (1-13), ’''Star Trek'': The Good Kirk and The Noggered Kirk’ (13-29), ‘Mars`'' Barbarella'', Jane Fonda and Britney Spears` Oops I Did It Again: The Washing Machine and The Camera’ (29-35),’ Dr Who and the Chair Legs, Britney Spears` `Stronger` and Robert A. Heinlein`s `Gay Deciever`’ (35-55) in New lamps For Old # 14, The Official Organ of the e-APA # 188, December 2019,' 'Starfleet Eastern,'The thirteenth Star Trek movie was released in 2016, Star Trek Beyond, which continued a series of film releases based on the Star Trek (1966-69) television series with a cast that supplied most of the crew of the starship Enterprise in the first movie of the franchise, Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979), also starring new crew member, shaven headed Persis Khambatta, 1965's Miss India, as Lieutenant Ilia. From what transpires in the plot of the movie, the feminine name, `Ilia`, probably derives from the Greek poet Homer`s Ilium, that is, the city of Troy, as depicted in his poetic narrative of the siege of the Trojan city by the Greeks in his Iliad (760-10 B.C.), so Lieutenant Ilia represents the threat to civilization, culture and art posed by the alien, which is usually extrapolated in science fiction as invading Earth from the planets amongst the stars above. However, as the siege of Troy illustrates, the huge hollow wooden horse that the Greeks leave outside Troy, and that is taken in by the Trojans to where the Greeks emerge to capture the city and enslave the host wombs of the women for homosexuality in pederasty, is the Greek `model' for the spread of war.' JustFiction! Edition, January 25, 2019, pp. 264. Starfleet Eastern II, 'The immortal machine robot Data, from Star Trek: The Next Generation, is the dream of the human who needs to be cared for as much as humans need the technology of rejuvenation and medical science to prolong life in longevity, but the spirit must be harnessed if such high objectives are to be realized, `I am superior, sir, in many ways. But I would gladly give it up to be human.' Data is a better human because he`s a better machine or robot, but the male oriented fiction demands that Jesus` teachings be understood as human sacrifice, and so Data asks to die, because Star Trek writers represent the false perspective that the physical body isn`t heaven bound; despite hundreds of TOS scenes featuring the transporter of the starship Enterprise teleporting humans from planets to take them through galaxies to other planets, `Mister Spock, the Captain, Lieutenant Uhura, and Chekov. they vanished. They got onto the transporter platform and they just vanished.' Just Fiction! Edition, January 30, 2019, pp 252. Starfleet Eastern III, 'Although it`s a question not usually thought of as being germane to human civilization, culture and art, Christianity ought to ask: what is the Satanist manifesto? Starfleet III is aimed at Christians, and like-minded people, who’re concerned about the future of space exploration, and colonization of the planets amongst the stars of heaven above the Earth where US’ President Ronald ’Ray Gun’ Reagan on March 23, 1982, proposed the Strategic Defense Initiative (SDI), which was called 'Star Wars’ after the 1977 movie describing resistance to an evil Empire’s building of a ’Death Star’ to orbit and kill ’rebel’ planets. If the starships of Star Trek (1965-) in the United States of America`s long-running series of science fiction television shows and movie franchise about the adventures of humanity in Starfleet as a part of the United Federation of Planets, in a cosmos in which the people of Earth have expanded outward from their star, Sol, and colonized the solar system and the rest of the universe and beyond, held a planet like an apple and ate it, that`d be what Satanism is. Does the Earth want this?', JustFiction! Edition, February 6, 2019. All You Want To Know About Britney Spears, 'The single great eye of the spaceman's visor was the most idolized image of America in the 20th century, and Britney Spears' appearance in her video 'Oops! ... I Did It Again' is preceded by her spaceman's discovering a miniature cameo picture or icon of her in the sand, which marks the encounter Christian rather than idolatrous, because such icons are acceptable if spiritually meaningful. Descending inside her giant's ring at the beginning of the video, Britney represents the marriage of Venus Aphrodite; 'the pearl of great price' of the Bible: 'woman's seed' pearl: 'Again, the kingdom of heaven is like a merchant in search of fine pearls; on finding one pearl of great value, he went and sold all that he had and bought it.' '(''Matt: 13. 45-6) In terms of ’seed’ pearls, music listeners need look no further than Spears’ symbolic lyrics and video imagery to find wisdom.' JustFiction! Edition, February 15, 2019, All You Want To Know About Britney Spears II, 'Britney Spears` appearance on the cross of Jesus on the cover of the video single for the song, `Piece Of Me`, from the album, Blackout, precedes her songwriters` lyrical description of what her video directors depict as the consequences of the Earth`s acceptance of fascism, which is ultimately Satanical, because it promotes killing for the entertainment of an increasingly non-human parasitoid audience: `You wanna piece of me?` Although the video age was lauded as affording the opportunity to people to own and buy the movies and pop video recordings that they wanted to see repeatedly, recorded film was also the medium of the `snuff` genre, which was the recording of real life killings to be shown as entertainment to the parasitoid audience:`Your candle burned out long before your legend ever did.` Elton John`s lyric to `Candle In The Wind` (1973) originally lamented the death of Marilyn Monroe, the Hollywood sex symbol found dead in the nude in 1962. However, it was also used to lament the death of the English Princess, Diana, whose car crashed in the Pont D` Alma tunnel in Paris, France, pursued by paparazzi trying to get a shot in in 1997, JustFiction! Edition, February 2019. All You Want To Know ' About Britney Spears III, 'G-Eazy is the guest rap artist on Britney Spears`song, `Make Me` (2016), and apart from the explosive lyrics, G-Eazy`s rap references George Jung who, a well-known cocaine dealer, was sentenced to 60 years at Otisville Correctional Facility in Upstate New York, `I crossed an imaginary line with a bunch of plants!` Cocaine was the original `snuff`, now made from ground tobacco. Adolf Hitler, elected leader of the German National Socialist (Nazi) Party, became dictator after the election of 1933, and had chemists make the synthetic drug amphetamine as a cocaine substitute. The history of the Nazi Party`s pogroms against the Jewish 'chosen people' of the ''Bible, the Jews, suggests connections with illegal `snuff` movies, which are films made of killing, and recorded largely as a form of entertainment to be shown in private cinemas, or on video at home. Since the Empire of ancient Rome built amphitheaters, people have watched others being made to kill each other. G-Eazy raps on 'Make Me', 'I've always wondered what was off limits.' Let's see... JustFiction! Edition, February, 2019. Splurt! is an article splurge on pop culture for those with teeny minds. Splurt! addresses where the school bus has been, and where it's off to. Miley Cyrus, US' dream girl, was Christened Hope and Destiny. Like Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, whose name’s ‘eagle’ in Spanish, and Beyoncé Knowles’ all-girl group, Destiny`s Child, Miley’s name echoes mythicaly. After the movie, Star Wars: A New Hope IV (1977), and in an era of space-based missiles to knock out ICBMs, while incidentally imprisoning upon Earth anyone wanting to leave without US’ permission, the ’Strategic Defense Initiative’''' '(SDI) was named ’star wars’ by US’ President Ronald, ‘Ray Gun’, Reagan on March 23, 1982. The film featured a ‘Death Star’ of the evil Empire orbiting planets to kill them, whereas the ‘rebels’, led by Princess Leia, represented US’ Manifest Destiny replacing early Imperial ambitions with the desire to be a colonizer of planets. ''Splurt! It's out there!, JustFiction! Edition, March 2019, Splurt! II is another article splurge on pop culture for those who keep their minds on the balls. Spurt! II affords the startling observation on Hungarian ghoulash, 'Been soup, and will be soup again.' If German composer Richard Wagner thought that Jews were dwarves, then there's still hope for women to be accepted in society. Splurt! II examines Miley Cyrus' kilt, and asks: 'Is Katy Perry's tongue long enough?' It's going out there, and it's out to overtake.. JustFiction! Edition, June 2019, Splurt! III is a further article splurge on pop culture for those who want to see it go through the roof; land on the moon, and exit the solar system. Spurt! III examines the legitimacy of Doctor Who's calls for assistants in the absence of full frontal nudity. Does Buffy The Vampire Slayer represent Sarah Michelle Gellar's stake in women? Is SMG a legitimate LGBT offshoot? Splurt III looks up Paris' skirt as she's getting out of a car with Britney, while listening to 'Stars Are Blind', and wonders how it is that the knickers on the back seat are still visible. It's all gone a bit too far, and it's going to go a lot further still.' JustFiction, June 2019, First Foot, 'Ironing the bugs out of Robert A Heinlein's Starship Troopers (1959), or wondering if Nova has nuts of her own in Planet Of The Apes (1968), First Foot has been there. If it's trying to understand how it is that Peter Parker has enough sense to be seeing Kirsten Dunst, but wants to climb walls like a spider, or whether the black squid headed Bunraku puppeteers in the Kate Bush video for her single release, 'Hammer Horror' (1978), are still invisibly manipulating her, First Foot has something more revealing to contribute. The damned kids are still going cuckoo in Midwich, according to John Wyndham's The Midwich Cuckoos (1957), while Harley Quinn is still persuading everyone that life is worth living to the full with Suicide Squad (2016), and Poe tries to keep a straight face as the blade dips ever lower towards his abs in The Pit and the Pendulum (1961), so leaving First Foot with but a leg to stand on when it comes to having more of an opinion than is meat to the eye.' JustFiction! Edition, July 2019, First Foot II, 'Seeing how far the race will go in Death Race 2000 (1975), or examining trannies and TVs to hear what isn't worth seeing, First Foot is right there. Looking at our 'History and Moral Philosophy' course notes, after a lecture by Lieutenant Colonel Jean V. Dubois (Retired) of Robert A. Heinlein's Starship Troopers (1959), First Foot observes God's prohibitions, and has something else revealing to contribute, 'Thou shalt have no false guards before me.' Is the Hungarian word, 'élelmiszer', which means 'supermarket', suggesting that Heinlein's long-lived almost immortal, because rejuvenated periodically character, Lazarus Long (L.L.), a miser? Would you rather have Katherine Ross as a Stepford wife or Nicole Kidman? First Foot is there to help judge Ira levin. As the Starship Troopers drop ever closer to Klendathu, it's heads up with First Foot II.' JustFiction! Edition, July 2019, First Foot III, 'If Demi has a semi in Beckham, is it a manifestation of Ialdabaoth, the devil-worshiping Mason's demi-urge? First Foot doesn't mind Tolkien Turkey, and asks the question: was Traci Lords of the Rings? It's 12" to the Foot as a rule, and despite Jennifer Aniston's wearing a tie for the cover of January 2009's GQ, it's still not Ted. Looking with retro spectacles at Spice Girls, First Foot said, 'Look at the brains on that!' God goes down like a lead balloon with Led Zeppelin, and Pam Anderson is voted by women as 'The 20th Century's A Bit O' Me'. It's Rock `n` Roll, and First III Foot only stones adulterers it doesn't like.What's Rob Lowe doing on a plane with the 9/11 terrorists, apart from researching his role as Middle Number Two in Goldmember (2002)? All this and more as the Foot's shoe-horned in as it boots up. Why's a plum voiced Englishman hired as a GB proper gander, and the director has 'chippy' Miley Cyrus put in a cage, if 'Can't Be Tamed' (2010) isn't aimed by the KGB? Who ate Madeleine McCann? First III Foot rubber necks with the rest to see if Jo Guest could always see her friends going in and out all the time from where her head was at in the 1970s - and behind ...' JustFiction! Edition, July 2019, Fact and Fiction II, 'Chimps come from AIDS, Fact and Fiction investigates the claim that AIDS came first with men, and that chimpanzees resulted from the contact. Humanity is the victim of a decapitator, Fact and Fiction reports, as women's seed is denied its reproductive valence, so there aren't in fact any humans on the planet Earth, or at least they're outlawed: `And the dragon was wroth with the woman and went to make war with the remnant of her seed.' (Rev: 12. 17) Fact and Fiction examines the concept of Faminism to determine whether women are helping the ball snorting 'beast' of Revelation to keep the human species brainless by starving women's seed of sexual reproduction, so making Faminism the fabled horse of Jesus' disciple John's apocalyptic vision of the future alongside plague, war and death. Pornography's the sign of a race war for survival against an alien slaver. Fact and Fiction examines the absence of women's seed from the picture and tries to get a look at what the alien might be.' JustFiction! Edition, September 2019, Fact and Fiction III, 'Men in short trousers hitting people with an inflated pig's bladder on a stick. Fact and Fiction examines the validity of English cultural traditions in the 21st century. A naked girl in a bed of roses. Looking at Mena Suvari in the movie American Beauty (1999), Fact and Fiction asks the question: 'Is there anything more to life?' In Richard Wagner's opera, Der Ring des Nibelungen (1848-74), the dwarfs were believed by the Germans to be depictions of Jews and children, which explained why the German National Socialist (Nazi) Party killed about 20, 000, 000 of them in the 1930s. They wanted grown-ups. The Levant war: to prevent women from sucking on their own dicks? Fact and Fiction looks at another Marx brother, Zippo, a little known member of the US' comedy team, The Marx Brothers (1905-49), that contained Groucho, Harpo, Chico, Gummo, Zeppo, Leppo, Karl and Di, who was the girl in the films that accused them of stealing her species' organ.' JustFiction! Edition, September 2019, Fact and Fiction IV, 'Oops! Britney Spears in a Dalek romance is why we’re IV. Emmanuel was a name Jesus was known by, so it’s no surprise to discover Sylvia Kristel starring in yet another movie celebrative of celibacy for others. The Roman guard, Longinus, mumbled the words, ‘Surely, this was the snuff guard!’ (Matt: 27. 54) Or at least that’s how it sounded to Fact and Fiction IV, when they watched the movie, The Greatest Story Ever Told (1965), with former US’ superstar actor, now dead John Wayne, who heroically donated his cadaver to medical research on ‘the Big C’, as Billy Vin Longinus. IV listened to the Drac’, ‘Fangs For The Mammaries’, and decided these must have been the jugs that the tattooed vampire wanted to sink its teeth into. Continuing investigating the curious case of the child killed by the Moslem Khidr, ‘the green one’, according to the Koran (610-30 C.E.) because he said it was evil, Fact and Fiction adopts the dangerously anti-Islamic position that the child was probably innocent. It’s why were IV!' JustFiction! Edition, September 2019, I New Christian Truth, `Then Mary took about a pint of pure nard, an expensive perfume: she poured it on Jesus’ feet and wiped his feet with her hair. And the house was filled with the fragrance of the perfume. However, one of his disciples, Judas Iscariot, who was later to betray him, objected, “Why wasn’t this perfume sold and the money given to the poor? It was worth a year’s wages.” He did not say this because he cared about the poor but because he was a thief; as keeper of the money bag, he used to help himself to what was put into it. “Leave her alone,” Jesus replied. “It was intended that she should be saved for the day of my Resurrection and anointed erection. You will always have the poor among you, but you will not always have me .”’ (John: 12. 1-8) JustFiction! Edition, September 2019, New Christian Truth II, The prototypical anti-Christian symbol is the vampire, which legend purportedly began in Eastern Europe`s Wallachia with Prince Vlad Dracul (1431-76/7), who was known as `the impaler`, because of his impaling, on wooden stakes, victims after a battle. Although the legendary draco, Dracula, owes his name to Vlad Dracul in the novel Dracula (1897) by Bram Stoker, the premise of the vampire myth, subsequently perpetrated by novelists and movie makers, is that the vampire is killed by piercing his heart with a wooden stake, whereas impalation was rather the method employed by Vlad Dracul against his victims. Consequently, the legend of the real-life `vampire`, Dracul, contradicts the myth built in fiction, which is that it`s the vampire that`s impaled, whereas it was the vampire, Vlad Dracul of Wallachia, who was the impaler of victims. As it`s the legend that the vampire becomes immortal by drinking the blood of his victims, Eastern European Christianity has confused Salvation, `through the blood of Jesus`, with slaughter, that is, Vlad Dracul is conceived as a Christian, because he lives by killing.' JustFiction! Edition, September 2019, 'Television's Towering Silence', The Magazine of History and Fiction # 2, https://magazineoftheoldwest.neocities.org/page14.html , Spring, 2019, 'Khidr Was A Scientist, Moses Was A Believer', The Magazine of History and Fiction # 3, https://magazineoftheoldwest.neocities.org/page33.html , Summer, 2019.